1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the connection of a coaxial cable to a printed circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are known ways of directly connecting the end of a coaxial cable to a printed circuit by soldering, the internal and external conductors of the end of the cable to positions used for this purpose in the printed circuit. Such a connection is generally flimsy. It stands up poorly to the conditions of a harsh mechanical environment and does not easily lend itself to industrial-scale mass production methods because it does not ensure the constancy of transition impedance from one connection to another. There is also a known way of using a connection strip or connection box between the cable and the printed circuit. Such connections have at least one of the following defects: costly, are bulky and they cannot be implemented on an industrial scale.